


The Lost Petrova

by SilverBoobMcGee



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: Everyone knows the reason why Katherine hates the Original family, aside from Elijah, but there's also another reason.Her young sister, Dysabella Petrova was quite smitten with Klaus Mikaelson. The witch who was meant to do the curse in 1492 decides to allow Katarina to escape but before her death placed Dysabella under a sleeping spell.One that only a powerful witch could break.How far is one willing to go to save the one they love?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Bella Swan
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Bulgaria _14th Century_

A woman's scream filled the room as the flames of the dying fire, danced across the walls. Rumours had spread around the town like a wildfire that the eldest daughter of the wealthy Landlord, Lord Petrova had in fact fallen pregnant out of wedlock; which the rumours were indeed true. Katerina Petrova had fallen for a man she thought loved her as much as she loved him but once he had found out about the child growing within her womb, he begged Katerina to get rid the child before it was born, when she failed to do so he then paid Lord Petrova fair amount of money to get rid of the child before it was born but Mr Petrova could not bare the thought of killing an innocent child, even if it was a _bastard_ or not.

Lord Petrova then went in search of a family of a nearby town, when he came across a childless family, he knew that his prayers to save his family's name had in fact been answered.

Katerina's screams pierced throughout the chilling night, as she pushed on through the pain of childbirth.

"Push my dearest, one more push."

"I cannot mama." Katerina wailed as she tried to push beyond the pain, she lay back onto the bed as her younger sister, Dysabella wetted her forehead with a cool cloth. "It hurts too much!"

"Be strong, Katerina, I am here." Dysabella comforted her, as Katerina pushed once more then stopped.

"Please, child, push! The baby is crowing!" Her mother pleaded as her oldest daughter, Dysabella wetted Katerina's forehead. "Push, a little more."

Katerina screamed once more, as she pushed on, her screams of agony was then replaced by that of a cry from a newborn baby; Katerina laid back onto the bed trying to catch her breath as she watched her mother and sisters attended to the baby.

"What is it?" Katerina asked, wanting to know what she had given birth to.

"A girl."

"A girl?" Katerina sat up a little, arms outstretched. "Mama, please may I see her?"

Just when her mother was about to hand the baby over to Katerina, her father voice rang throughout the room. "Woman don't! What do you think you are doing?"

"Father, please... Can I just hold her? Just once, please papa..."

"No! You have shamed our family!" Lord Petrova replied, as he snatched the child away in a hurry to exit the house.

"Father please... No, papa... Please! Let me hold her! Let me hold just once!"

"Enough, Katerina..." Her mother replied, as she embraced her daughter. "It's for the best for her, she will be better off."

"I never got a chance to see her, mama."

Footsteps were heard as Lord Petrova came back, followed shortly by Dysabella, holding the newborn babe; Katerina was slightly shocked that her father had indeed given her the chance to see her daughter before giving her away.

"Just this once Katerina, then she will be given away."

"Thank you, papa." Katerina replied, as she smiled down at the little girl, looking back at her. 

"Do not thank me, child." Lord Petrova added, as he glanced towards Dysabella who smiled sweetly at them both. "Thank your sister, Dysabella."

"What would you name her?"

"Nadia." Katerina whispered, kissing the sleeping child's forehead.

* * *

A few days had passed, the rumours of Katerina's bastard child had all but died down; but knowing she had shame her family greatly, Lord Petrova had sort out a way to banish Katerina from their home quietly when the long-time friend replied back from England, stating that can take Katerina in and show her the ways of the English life, he packed her things at once and placed her on the next ship heading to England.

"Why must I go, papa?"

"You shamed our family greatly, Katerina! We cannot forgive you so easily." Lord Petrova replied, as he handed her the pass she would need to show the ship's crew before stepping onto the ship. "You will go to England that is my _final_ word!"

"Papa, please!"

"No! You are banished from this family!" Lord Petrova replied, as he grabbed Katerina roughly by the upper arm and threw her out of the house just as Dysabella and the youngest Petrova sister, Veronika, returned from the markets.

"What is going on?" Dysabella asked, as she helped Katerina to her feet- glaring at her father as she did so. "Why are you doing this? She is your daughter!"

"Not anymore she is not, come, Dysabella... You must come inside and meet your husband to be."

"You wish to marry me off so that you can cover the fact that you are banishing one of your daughters?" Dysabella replied, disbelief in her tone. "How can you be so cruel?"

"It is the law to do so."

"By who's law? God's or _yours_?"

"You are stepping on a thin line, Dysabella," Lord Petrova replied, acid clearly in his tone as he looked at Katerina. "You would side with that _harlot_ over your family?"

"My sister is no harlot, Stefano had promised marriage," Dysabella replied, matching her father's tone. "But like most men these days, he ran like the scared child he is once he heard of her pregnancy. It is not all Katerina's fault! Can you not see that?"

"If you wish to defend her, then you too can go to England!"

" _Fine_! I shall go!"

Lord Petrova was lost for words, Dysabella had been his favourite daughter and he had not hidden it from the family; he always gotten her the finest clothes, jewels and beauty products that money can buy, now that had all went away as she sided with Katerina.

"Fine," Lord Petrova replied, hurt clearly in his tone as he watched Dysabella walked into the house. "Go..."

Dysabella walked inside, ignoring the looks of remorse, anger and curiosity that the Williamsons, the family her father clearly wanted her to marry into gave her as she stalked towards her room; she was a prideful woman in her early age of seventeen, once she gathered as much items as she could carry, she walked out.

* * *

The Petrova girls were at a lost, they both were now banished from their home, they had used the last little money they had left to buy food for their long journey to England; Dysabella had to sell her most favourite necklace to gain a boarding pass to England, which was like Katerina's. It sadden Katerina, knowing that her sister had turned her back a good marriage filled with wealth and possibly love for her, she didn't deserve anything from Dysabella, she made a small promise that she would make a better life for herself and her sister in England.

"Dysabella, you did not have to sell your things for me."

"Katerina, if I had not, how would I gain access to the ship?" Dysabella replied, arching a thin eyebrow as she picked up her skirts of her dress and followed the people that were walking towards the grand looking ship. "Besides, you would be all alone, on this wooden transport, heading to a country that is the home to a friend of Father's that we had never heard off nor met?"

"Do you believe that father's friend will not be there to collect us?"

"No, sister, I believe father doesn't have a friend in England at all," Dysabella replied, sighing as she handed the ship's guard her boarding pass and had her things ready to be expected by the guards up front. "He would just leave you penniless and homeless in England, I couldn't allow that fate happen to you."

"But you let it happen to us both," Katerina replied, as she too handed her boarding pass and waited in line, once their things were declared they continued on their way to find a good spot to do their needlework. "You had a good life back home."

"I know."

"Do you regret it?"

"Of course not, Katerina." Dysabella replied, smiling at her older sister. "You are my sister, why should I regret it?"

"I am glad then," Katerina replied, smiling as she started mending the find fabric of her needlework. "I am happy that you are coming with me to England."

"As I am too, sister."

Days passed as passenger after passenger came down with seasickness, rashes of all sorts; twice Dysabella fell ill but twice she gained her strength days later, Katerina was helpless as many people couldn't understand what she was saying until someone decided to teach her a little English and she then started to teach Dysabella, both spoke English well as if it was their native tongue.

"How do you feel, Dysabella?"

"A little better than I was the day before," Dysabella replied, she was a little pale but her colour started to returned back to her cheeks, she then noticed that a black woman, a slave she thought looked at her. "Who is that?"

"Who? Oh, that woman? Amelia, well that's her English name." Katerina replied, sighing as she looked towards the woman. "She has been attending to you since you fell ill; she gave you some kind of foreign liquid from her homeland."

"She's a slave?"

"Yes, she was taken from her home by English settlers," Katerina replied, as she turned back to Amelia and gave a small wave to the woman. "Her story is horrible, her mistress didn't want her anymore so she sold her to the Captain of this ship, seeing that she was no use to him on a ship the Captain then placed her amongst us thinking that someone would pick her up and take her on as their slave. No one wants her because of her magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic." Katerina replied, sighing. "She cooked up many of the cures to many of the rashes and sicknesses this ship is filled with and yet they wanted to throw her overboard thinking she brought it with her, I had to speak for her."

"So now she belongs to us?" Dysabella asked, sitting up a little as she stared at Amelia, who gave her a small nod and turned back to what it looked like a small book of some kind.

"For the moment, when we get to England I am to set her free."

"I believe she will love that."

"I hope she does, sister."

* * *

Once the ship had pulled into the English dock, Katerina, Dysabella and Amelia- who did not want to leave their side since they spoke up for her- were approached by a young, handsome looking man who introduced himself as Trevor, the ward of their father's friend, he was quickly taken by Katerina's beauty but Dysabella couldn't help but feel there was a darker, sinister side to Master Trevor than he was letting on but she didn't know how dark until it was too late.

When Katerina had failed to return to the home they shared from the small party that Trevor had invited them both too, one she declined to attend, she started to slightly panic; she was about to go on her way to search for her sister, when the carriage that Katerina left in came to a stop outside and Katerina exited it from the carriage, dressed in the finest English silk dress and slippers.

"Katerina, oh my! You look beautiful."

"Thank you sister," Katerina replied, smiling. "I have some good news sister! Lord Niklaus, one of Trevor's friends wishes to court me."

"Lord Niklaus?"

"Oh, he is the handsome Lord who invited us to the dinner party but you declined to attend." Katerina replied, smiling. "He gave me this dress; do you think it suits my eyes?"

"Very well, sister."

"He also wishes for us to move into his home," Katerina laughed, clapping her hands in pure excitement. "He is very curious to meet you, too."

Dysabella shook her head, this was happening too fast for her to simply process; her sister, Katerina just met the man last night and now he wishes to court her after a few hours of meeting each other? Was the man still drunk on last night's wine?

"Are you not happy for us, Dysabella?" Katerina asked, looking a little worried. "We do not have to live in this shabby cottage for one more night! Isn't that splendid?"

"I love this cottage."

Katerina waved her reply away, Dysabella sighed as she was pulled towards the carriage by her older sister, chatting away about the Mikaelson brothers.

"There is two of them?"

"Yes, Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah." Katerina sighed, as she tapped the roof to let the driver know to return to the Manor. "They both are quite handsome men."

"Oh no, Katerina, please tell me you are not going to let them fight for your heart." Dysabella replied, shaking her head at her sister's childish games. "We are not in Bulgaria anymore; your charms won't work as much here as it did back home."

"It worked quite well last night," Katerina replied bitterly, pouting. "Lord Niklaus was quite taken by me."

Dysabella sighed as she looked at the cottage that was disappearing into the late afternoon sun; she had a dark feeling that she would not see that cottage again.


	2. Chapter 2

Niklaus walked through the hidden part of the caves that lead to the small tomb, true he had other _reasons_ to come to Mystic Falls, like the Doppelganger, but his true reason was to visit the one thing close to his heart. He thought he had loved Tatia Petrova, the woman who's blood _cursed_ him like this, he sighed as he reached the stone bricks- a glamour spell that only his blood can break, biting the tip of his right index finger placing a few drops in the middle, it was time he visited _her_.

Klaus walked passed the barrier that hid from the world the only thing he knew that people would _use to weaken_ him, Dysabella Petrova.

As he came into view of the altar, where she laid upon, still- at first she appeared to be dead but if you looked close enough you would see the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Klaus leaned over the sleeping form of the girl, he touched her soft lips with his finger; he smiled as a light shade of pink swept across her cheeks.

He knew that the spell that Gloria's ancestor placed upon Dysabella allowed the girl to hear and feel but it failed to let her speak or make any other kind of communication apart from her facial expressions, he longed for the day that her eyes opened to reveal the chocolate brown, doe-like irises that laid beneath her closed eyelids - but first, he needed to find a powerful witch that could undo what Gloria's ancestor done; he had hopes that Greta Martin proved to be powerful enough to be the one to do it but she failed and so did the Martin family - epically.

He had noticed that her deep brunette hair had grown longer since the last time he visited her; it now spilled over the stone altar like a waterfall of brunette locks, twisting and knotting itself down towards the ground.

"Dysabella, my love," Klaus whispered as he kissed her lips, expecting the brunette beauty to gasp awake like the princesses do in the faetales he had heard during his childhood. "Please forgive me."

A tear rolled down Dysabella's cheek as Klaus made his exit, the glamoured stoned wall was placed back up, perhaps he could visit her tomorrow, once this dinner bloody dinner with Elijah and the Salvatore brothers is over with.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and Damon were all lounged around the Boarding house when Bonnie Bennett, the witch friend of Elena Gilbert's came running in, panting and a little out of breath.

"What's up, judgey?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes then looked directly at Elena then at Stefan, who handed the girl a glass of water and motioned for her to sit down beside Elena.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"I saw... _Something_."

With those words coming from her mouth, she quickly got the attention of Damon- who was focused on finishing of his bottle of aging Bourbon by himself.

"What do you mean _saw_?" Damon replied, arching his eyebrows. "Did you have a vision or something?"

"Something like that..." Bonnie replied, taking a deep breath before she began explaining her ordeal that happened a few hours earlier. "I bumped into Klaus in the Grill, when he was exiting and I _saw_ something."

"Like?"

"A girl who couldn't be older than seventeen or eighteen trapped in a tomb of some sort within the caves," Bonnie replied, sighing. "But the weirdest thing was, I had a feeling that I _knew_ her."

"What does that have to do with us?" Damon replied, again focusing on his aging alcohol. "What does an unknown girl that could or could not be compelled by the Original family have anything to do with us? What could she possibly do to help us _defeat_ Klaus?"

"Because, _Damon_." Bonnie replied, looking at him annoyed. "He was leaning over her, begging her to _forgive him_."

"What?"

"Exactly what I thought," Bonnie replied, looking at the Salvatore brothers and the Gilbert Doppelganger. "The girl is somehow connected to them in some way."

"Like he's in love with her?" Stefan answered with a small question, which resulted in Bonnie nodding. "Okay, but Klaus told me that Vampire's greatest flaws is _love_."

"Well, we know that one of the Originals aren't heartless," Elena added, earning an eye roll from Damon. "Elijah is the most noble one of them, after all the horrible things that he may have done with Klaus, he did it for the love of his family- maybe this girl is the key to Klaus's heart? Perhaps she brings the good out in him."

"Trust you to still see the good in everything," Damon replied back bitterly, earning a small look of annoyance from Elena. "But again, you haven't answered my question - what does this have to with us?"

"Easy - _we're_ going to save her."

The glass within Damon's hand dropped as the oldest Salvatore looked at his young brother "Are you out of your flipping mind? How the hell do you expect us to get any information anyway? Charm our way?"

"No, we're not going to use our charms, well we could easily try to talk to Rebekah, since she has a soft spot for me." Stefan added.

"And how are we going to do that?" Elena replied, eyes narrowed at the sheer fact that Stefan was going to _flirt_ with Rebekah to gain information.

"The ball."

"What ball?" Damon and Elena asked, looking at each other and back to Bonnie.

"The ball that the Mikaelsons are holding at their Mansion," Bonnie replied, smiling.

"Well, that could be our way in."

"How? Did you get an invitation?"

"No," Stefan replied, pulling out an opened, medium sized envelope and handed it to Damon. " _We_ did."


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus stood outside the entrance to Dysabella's tomb, his bleeding finger inches away from the glamoured false wall that separated him from the sleeping beauty inside. then touched the brick, waited for the glamour to reveal the doorway and blurred inside. Klaus had always expected to one day see Dysabella awake and be curious because he had not aged, as if time had not gone passed.

But he knew differently, Dysabella Petrova had indeed been asleep for almost five hundred years - give or take a few months; if the witch did not have such a bleeding heart all those years ago, Katerina wouldn't have ran away with the help - the loved sick fool, Trevor. He wouldn't had to kill the remaining members of the Petrova family, minus Katerina's unknown daughter and Dysabella...? Well, he would've made her into an immortal, immortality suited Dysabella, he knew that and so did his family.

Rebekah treated Dysabella like she was her sister, along with that of Elijah and Kol. Klaus could admit that he was quite taken with Katerina's beauty, but it was Dysabella that had won his heart. Even if he was courting one Petrova sister, Dysabella's selfless personality had won him over.

A trait that Elena Gilbert had, perhaps Katerina was one upon a time selfless but being on the run for 500 years does take it's toll.

True, Dysabella was the exact opposite of him, he was dark whilst she was light. She had seen the good _within_ him.

Dysabella found the lost, broken man that was within himself and mended him as if he was hers to keep - He knew then that he coukd not kill something so innocent and pure, nor could he change her.

So Klaus made another deal the witch that was going to perform the Hybrid ritual to place Dysabella in some sort of protection that could not make her age a single day; the outcome of that - Klaus had lost his most loyal vampire in Trevor, the moonstone, the Petrova Doppelganger and most of all _Dysabella_.

He smiled as he remembered the first he met Dysabella; he instantly mistaken her for a maid, when he knew of her true identity he was quickly surprised how close both Katerina and Dysabella were.

* * *

**_England, 14th Century_ **

Niklaus walked down the grand staircase, with a woman who's name he had already forgotten, was upon his arm; dressed in her most prized and elegant gown. It was a gift from him, she made a habit of telling him that- _twice_. The Mikaelsons made a deal with the governors of the town, to continue to throw grand parties to for gold to fund their campaigns and they turn their heads away from their vampiric activities.

Renta chattered away about what she could also do that could benefit him and his family within England, Niklaus was almost going to snap her neck if she did not stop talking - that was when they both bumped into someone, the harlot instantly scolded whoever it was.

Taking no notice of Renta or the girl that they both bumped into, upon his satin shirt was a small, drop of wine from the glass he held in his hand; his eyes then looked up to land on the clumsy figure of the girl.

"Why do you not watch where you are going?"

"I am sorry," the unknown girl snapped back, glaring at both of them which Niklaus rolled his eyes, becoming bored of such childish behaviour. "But it you who should apologize to me for it was you both that bumped into me."

"Why I never!"

"Renta," Niklaus ordered, shaking his head. "Ignore the young child."

"Child?" The girl snapped, looking slightly confused and angered. "You are greatly mistaken sir, I am no mere _child_."

"Oh? Then pray tell, who are you?"

It was then that Katerina Petrova made her appearance, closely by Elijah and Trevor, a small smile came upon her face as her eyes landed onto the unknown girl.

"My Lords," Katerina spoke, as the smile never left her face, giving Niklaus a small bow before extending a hand out towards the girl. "May I introduce, Dysabella Petrova, my sister."

"Sister?" Niklaus called, taking in the girl's appearance now and could tell that they were indeed sisters "Ah, so this is the famous Dysabella Petrova?"

"Indeed so, my lord." Dysabella replied, giving him a small but mocking gesture of respect. " _Pleased_ to meet you."

"No, dearest Dysabella." Elijah replied, taking Dysabella's attention away from Klaus "It is I and my brother to be pleased to meet you, ypur sister speaks of you."

Niklaus took hold of Dysabella's hand, feeling the small spark their connection made, and lightly kissed it. " _Welcome, Dysabella_." He spoke, in fluent Bulgarian.

Dysabella let out a small laugh, impressed by his knowledge of her native tongue, Renta's hand then came upon his shoulder - she then glared darkly at Dysabella. "I wish to go inside, care to escort me?"

"Of course," Niklaus's replied, smiling once at the woman - he liked it when she was jealous, she was also a good meal to drink from and the poor unfortunate woman did not know due to him compelling her to forget afterwards. "Dysabella, care to join us?"

"Me?"

" _Her_?" Renta slightly hissed, eyes darkened. "She cannot, her dressed is fairly outdated - she is not dressed to go to a dinner party."

"Dysabella can borrow a gown from myself or Rebekah, I am sure there is one that can suit her nicely," Katerina spoke up, daring Rent a to challenge her. "It is a formal dinner after all, is it not, my Lord Elijah?"

Both Mikaelson brothers did not know what was more entertaining, the death glares Rent a and Katerina were sending each other or the flush of colour that danced across Dysabella's face out of embarrassment and seemed _annoyed_ that she was the cause of it all.

"Why, yes." Elijah replied. "Come brother, I think we need to separate the women before a fight breaks out."

"Yes, do come Renta."

Once the Mikaelson brothers and Renta exited the hallway, Dysabella's attention fell back onto Katerina.

"Who was that god awful woman?"

"Renta Debary." Katerina replied, wrapping her arm within Dysabella's and pulled her towards Katerina's sleeping chambers that was on the other side of the Manor. "She is a well known harlot within the English society, when Niklaus gets rather lonely..."

"She comes to his beckoned call?"

"Something like that," Katerina replied, sighing. "She always flaunts the gifts he gets her in front of me, parades in the finest gowns, jewels and such."

"Is he not courting you?" Dysabella asked, looking rather lost.

"Yes, he is." Katerina replied, sighing. "But I have not slept with him, I do not wish to repeat the same mistake I had done with Stefano, father would never allow me to come home if he knew I had another man's child out of wedlock."

"So he sleeps with Mistress Debary instead?" Dysabella replies, shaking her head. "But why? Is he not loyal to you?"

"He is a man, dearest Dysabella." Katerina replied. "And men do have needs to be taken care of some nights in the bedroom."

"Has he asked you to warm his bed?"

"No, he has been a gentleman to me since I have arrived here." Katerina replied, smiling as she handed a emerald green gown made of satin with golden designs and lace details around the bust. "This will do, it will go well with your eyes."

"And what of Lord Elijah?" Dysabella asked, as Katerina helped her change. "Has Renta warmed his bed?"

"No, sister." Katerina replies, smiling. "He usually spends the hours of the days away locked up in his study or the library. He rarely come to these things, Niklaus must have asked him to attend so they may both meet you in person."

Unknown to the both Petrova sisters, Elijah had sneaked away to escort the both women, _mainly_ Katerina. He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at what Dysabella first thought of Klaus.

"Oh, Elijah." Katerina's voice called. "Are you here to escort us?"

"Indeed I am, Katerina." Elijah replied, giving them both a small bow and took their arms into his own. "I had to sneak away, Niklaus got caught up in a small conversation with the Governor, leaving Renta alone."

"And you did not wish to be alone with her?" Dysabella replied, arching a small eyebrow as Elijah then took the time to take in Dysabella's beauty that had came out from hiding. "Were you really that desperate to get away?"

"Dysabella!"

Elijah gave a light smile towards her acid tongued talk, he then chuckled lightly. "It seems that I was."

Dysabella lightly scoffed as she continued to walk along with them, Elijah couldn't help but look as the light danced across the emerald green dress Dysabella wore, she was a true beauty.

The doors to the grand hall opened, the music and laughter filled the air as Elijah stepped into view with Katerina and Dysabella a step behind.

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia** _

Rebekah couldn't remove the smirk that came across her face as she exited the Grill, though she only had came to personally give Matt his invitation to the ball that her family was planning; the reaction from both Caroline and Elena were priceless.

It was there that she saw Klaus walk into the woods, leading to the caves they had explored when they were children.

Rebekah was well known for her tricks of not being able to be heard, so she used that to her advantage; she quietly followed Klaus to the caves - she watched from the shadows as he stood in front of a rock wall, Rebekah was about to turn around since there was nothing interesting about a large rock but stopped as the wall dropped revealing a passageway and Klaus hesitated before entering.

She knew her brother well, he never hesitated before, but why did he just then? "What are you binding, brother?"

Taking no chances, Rebekah races into the passageway seconds before the glamoured wall went up, taken aback by the lit candles that seem to be a guide to whatever was hidden from the world.

Without a second thought and no way back, Rebekah moved forwards, down the rabbit hole and into the darkness.


End file.
